


your wildfire lies

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: Sansa prays to the Gods that Jon knows what he's doing when he brings the Dragon Queen into their den of wolves.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099139
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	your wildfire lies

**Author's Note:**

> day 6: lies

None of it was true. 

A farce. A hoax. A deception. A fraud. A duplicity. 

They piled up really, Sansa realized. Every move calculated. Every word selected with the utmost of care. All to appease. 

_Your Grace._

The title rings hollow in Sansa’s mind as she watches Daenerys out the corner of her eye, down the table, on the other side of Jon. Jon stares resolutely at his plate, methodically putting fork after fork of potatoes and meat into his mouth. Daenerys, unsubtly, tries to catch his attention again and again to no avail.

No. It’s Sansa whose Jon’s eyes flick over to when he thinks nobody is watching. 

(Sansa is always watching). 

And she wonders what she finds there. In Jon’s eyes. Before he left for Dragonstone she would’ve have said many things. 

Devotion. Honesty. Loyalty. Trust. Love

And maybe it was confusing, that last one, for her at least. But she’d always been clear that they were on the same side. Now she couldn’t be sure. 

Because Littlefinger’s insidious words still ring in her mind against her better judgement. 

_The Dragon Queen is quite beautiful._

And that she is. 

(Would it be any better if she were horrible though? Disfigured and warped? Sansa doubts it).

Yet, Sansa doesn’t think Jon wants to marry Daenerys. Not really. Not if his icy exterior is anything to go by. Because Sansa knows Jon. And it’s why she’s seen Arya’s skepticism in the hours since Jon has arrived. Bran, well who knows what Bran thinks. But neither of them have known Jon for years. Sansa does though. And the Jon who left for Dragonstone is not the same one who returned. 

So they’re back to the deception. Because nothing else makes sense. All of Westeros whispers about Jon bending the knee for love, for a white haired beauty with fire in her veins. 

(But Sansa has seen no warmth there. In fact the only moment when she felt he had been himself was when he enveloped her in that first hug, back in the courtyard. Breaking any sense of respect for Daenerys, breaking across the courtyard to hold her tight. And Sansa had been breathless, even as she stared over Jon’s shoulder and narrowed her eyes in Daenerys’ direction). 

So when her eyes meet Jon’s for the briefest of moments she’s surprised to see them pleading at her. Almost begging her. But for what? Jon looks away and Sansa looks again at Daenerys. This woman who she’s already judged to be impulsive and potentially dangerous.

She needs to speak to Jon and soon. 

(She prays to the Gods that they’re not in over their heads).


End file.
